Teddy and Gabe's Snowy Home Alone Adventure
by HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking
Summary: Teddy and Gabe are home alone, and Teddy catches Gabe with his hands in his pants, what will happen? Read to find out! Gabe x Teddy Oneshot


**Hey everybody, this is a request story from kristian 1992, a one-shot Gabe x Teddy. I'm going to try a bit harder to paint a picture of the story in this one, so it may be a bit different from my other stories. **

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

It was a snowy winter in Denver, and the house was quiet. Anyone who lived around them knew that this was a rare occasion, and were savoring it. Bob, Amy, PJ, Charlie, and Toby all went to see their grandparents in Aurora, about an hour drive, and left Teddy and Gabe home, because Gabe had a hockey game. The amount of snow that was coming down was staggering, even for Denver. They were supposed to get over 40 inches, and because of this the roads would be closed for a few days. Because of this most of the Duncan family is at Bob's parent's house, while Teddy and Gabe are home alone.

It had been about two days since the snow storm had started to come in, and it was still coming down, the door, was almost completely blocked off by snow. Almost everyone in Denver had lost power, except for the neighborhoods with underground electricity that is. Luckily for Gabe and Teddy, they still had power, and were enjoying had turned up the heat a bit, and had set the thermostat in the kitchen to a toasty wintertime 68. She had just finished eating her lunch, and noticed the window above the sink completely covered in snow. Actually, all the windows on the bottom floors were almost all snowed in, only the upstairs windows remained clear, only with the occasional specks of snowflakes landing on them.

Gabe was downstairs playing video games with the only friends that still had power. With his headset on he was oblivious to the outside world, and that was just the way he liked it, killing zombies in the new Die Zombies Die 3 game, he was in his element. Teddy, used to him screaming into his headset, just calmly walked behind him, unnoticed, unacknowledged by the young teen to her room to study. Gabe not seeing her continued with his game, and even if he did, he wouldn't have acknowledged her anyway. He continued to mash buttons on his controller for hours on end, until all of his friends got tired, and got off.

It was about 4:30, and Gabe was bored. He wished that there wasn't this much snow, you couldn't snowball people when there was this much snow, heck, he couldn't even get outside. Suddenly he saw a picture of Teddy on the small coffee table across the room. There was another problem he had in his life, other than the snow. He really liked his big sister Teddy. He knew it was wrong, but he loved everything about her, her eyes, her mouth, her flat stomach, her beautiful B-cup breasts, and even her killer ass. Everything about her he loved, and he was home alone with her for what might be a week. Now he had another problem, all this thinking about Teddy gave him a huge hard-on.

Deciding not to ignore it, and figuring Teddy was upstairs, he slowly unbuckled his jeans, and pulled out his dick. He had an average size for his age, about six and a half inches, not small, but not huge. He slowly wrapped his hand around his member, thinking of Teddy's beautiful face, her lips covering his as they make out. He began to pump harder as his fantasy continued, he began to think about her taking her bra off, revealing her beautiful b-cup brea-.

Gabe's fantasy was cut off by Teddy walking out of her room, and yelling, "Gabe, what are you doing!?" The sight she saw was surprising to her, her younger brother fumbling around to put his dick inside his jeans, and then trying to figure out an excuse to tell Teddy. Finally, he couldn't come out with an excuse, so he just sat there staring down at the floor. When Teddy realized that she wasn't going to get an answer out of him, she tried a different approach.

She sat down on the couch next to him, and began with, "Gabe, it's okay, people do this all the time, heck, I even masturbate occasionally." As she said that she regretted it, as she saw Gabe's head jerk up when she said that. She quickly tried to cover that up with, "Gabe everyone masturbates, it is a way to relieve stress, I'd think it would be weird if you didn't masturbate, just please, do it in private next time. She slowly got up, and walked back into her room. As she shut the door she leaned back against it and thought about what she saw. She saw Gabe, her little brother, stroking his rod, which didn't look unattractive to her. Suddenly, she felt something in her lower region, she felt, aroused? Why would I feel aroused, she thought, he's my little brother, I shouldn't have feelings like this. Then the pang of horniness doubled, she had to masturbate, now!

She laid down on her bed, quickly taking off her clothes, and then quickly removed her bra and panties, and laid on the bed, naked. She first began with her breasts, lightly squeezing them, and when that wasn't enough, she began to pull and pinch her nipples. She moaned as she grabbed her light pink nipples, and kneaded her milky white breasts. She then slowly moved on to her lower regions, trailing her hand down her stomach, until she reached her mound that was bare, with the exception of a small landing strip. She first began to rub the outside of her pussy, and then began to stick a finger in, moaning out loud. As she penetrated, she felt amazing, whenever she masturbated, she never felt this great, and she quickly stuck in another finger, giving no regard to what was outside, she began moaning a bit louder.

Meanwhile, Gabe was outside, thinking about what had just happened, and how much of an idiot he was. All of sudden, he heard a moaning like noise, and it was coming from Teddy's room. That was strange, probably just talking with her friends. Then he heard the moan, but a bit louder this time. He decided to check on what it was, he walked over to the door, and opened it just a crack. What he saw shocked him. His older sister, the one he has wet dreams about, was laying naked on he r bed, masturbating. He decided to jerk off to it, seeing how this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He took his cock out of his pants, and began rubbing it to his sister's hot naked, sweaty body. The moans she was producing were turning him on more and more. He continued stroking, and was really shocked when he heard his sister moan out, "Oh... faster Gabe faster!" He heard that, and stopped immediately. His sister was moaning... about him? He decided to give her what she wanted.

Gabe quietly crept into Teddy's room, out of her sight. Quickly, he took off his jeans and boxers, and sat right below Teddy. He waited for her to moan his name again, and after a few more minutes of rubbing herself, she did, saying,"Oh Gabe fuck my pussy!" Once she said that, he pulled her hand away from her pussy, and said, "Well here's what you want."He quickly shoved himself into her tight hole. He felt amazing, her muscles all clenched around him, and he almost came as he stuck it in. He held on though, and began to thrust into his sexy older sister. On the other hand, Teddy was just now realizing what was going on, she started yelling at Gabe to stop. He slowly did, and pulled out. Teddy, still shocked this happened, asked him why he was doing this, in an angry tone.

Gabe said, "I saw you naked on your bed, and you were really sexy, so I started masturbating. Then, when you moaned out my name, I assumed you wanted to fuck me. Teddy, at first was angry at him, but then she realized three things. First, that he cared about her, and that, he wanted to help her out with her, erm... situation. Second, he thought she was sexy, that was something nobody had ever told her. And finally, she realized that she hadn't cum yet, which was clouding her mind a bit. Her thought process right now was that she had to cum, and she didn't care by what means she had to do it. So she decided that the best way to cum was to let Gabe fuck her. She told him, that it was alright, and that she would have sex with him, but first, she wanted to lube him up by blowing him.

She told him to lay down on her bed, which he did, and then, she slowly went down in him, at first just licking his member to get used to the taste, and she put the head of his cock in her mouth. She began to slowly lick all around the head, and then began bobbing her head up and down on his length, probably getting about 5 of his 7 1/2 inches in her mouth. He loved the feeling of Teddy's mouth around his cock, and this felt amazing to him. He decided to repay the favor, he picked up Teddy's lower half, while she continued to suck on him and placed her wet entrance above his face.

Gabe lowered her down and began to furiously lick around her pussy lips. Teddy reacted by moaning, and was distracted, this felt much better then when she fingered herself. She urged Gabe to go harder by sucking his dick harder. Gabe felt himself getting close to orgasm, and wanted Teddy to come too. So he began to place a finger inside of her, and began to wiggle it around her deep, wet, hole. Unsure what to with his mouth, he just sat there for a moment with his finger in her pussy. Then he got an idea, a dirty idea, but one he was willing to do.

He continued fingering Teddy, and while he did that, he placed his head in between Teddy's ass cheeks, and began to lick her ass all around. Feeling this Teddy began to moan on Gabe's cock. Gabe was about to cum, so he alerted Teddy by saying, "Teddy I'm cumming!" Teddy didn't pull off, she stuck his cock farther down her throat, and began deep throating his whole length. The feeling of his dick-head on her contracting throat was too much, and Gabe began to shoot spurt after spurt of cum down Teddy's throat. Teddy swallowed it all, and quickly sat up, being more horny then when she started. She had masturbated, and sucked Gabe's cock, and was cut off from cumming, and she needed to cum now!

Teddy quickly got on her knees, and told Gabe to fuck her, hard. Gabe had no problem with this, and quickly took his re-hardened dick, and shoved it into Teddy's tight pussy. The feeling for both of them as he thrust in was amazing, Gabe had never felt anything like this, masturbating with his own hand felt terrible compared to this. Teddy had never felt this good before either. She wasn't a virgin, but when she had sex, none of the guys made her feel this good. Gabe continued his inexperienced thrusts, and having already cum once, he was nearing his second orgasm quickly. Teddy was also coming close to her climax, as she said, she was horny, and needed to cum, and she was so close, she just needed something that would push her over the top. All of a sudden, Gabe remembered a sex-ed class, and remembered that girls have a special spot that make them feel good, and he thought it was right here! He squeezed down hard on her clit, causing Teddy to scream out in pleasure as she finally came all over Gabe's cock. Gabe was coming close too, her tightness, combined with all the screaming and moaning he yelled out, Teddy, I'm about to cum!"

Teddy heard this and quickly told him to put his dick in her ass and cum in there. Gabe had no arguments, and quickly shoved his manhood into Teddy's even tighter ass. Right as he put his dick in her ass, he felt even closer to cumming. With a few quick thrusts, he began to shoot off in Teddy's ass, blowing his load for the second time today, inside of his sexy sister's ass.

As the two were cleaning up the room Teddy said to Gabe, "This never happened, you just caught me at a bad time."

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked that, please send in reviews for any suggestions on my writing or grammar.**

**PM me for story requests**

**Vote on my poll on my account for who will be in my first ever story with an actual plot *GASPS* The top 5 as of publishing of this story are:**

**5.)Fireside Girls and Lexi (Tied with 3 votes)  
4.)Avery (4 Votes)  
3.)Jessie (6 Votes)  
And tied for first with 8 votes are:**

**Teddy and Emma!**

**Please vote, the more the better, so yeah please vote!**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
